


Day Two: First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

by aimeejessica



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: Teaser to the second part of 12 days of smutmas!They are officially Doctor and Mrs. Turner
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Twelve Days of Turnadette Smutmas





	Day Two: First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a teaser to the second chapter of smutmas.
> 
> I've been dealing with personal matters and have been struggling to write. I hope you all understand.

_ He released her hand as he maneuvered the vehicle into its park and he made quick work of setting the handbrake and shutting off the ignition. With the car unlikely to move from its home for at least the next few days, he climbed out, making haste to find his way to the passenger side to open the door for his bride. _

_ He extended his hand for her to take, assisting her out of her seat and closing the door behind her. With newfound privacy, he indulged himself, picking her small frame up easily to carry her to their doorstep. _

_ He hadn't thought his plan through completely as he was slowed when he awkwardly juggled unlocking the door whilst keeping a firm grip on his wife.  _

_ "I do have legs, Patrick," she told him between shy giggles.  _

_ He had been successful in making it through the front door, kicking it closed behind them. "Where is the fun in that?" He teased, holding her a little tighter as nerves suddenly hit him. _

_ As he walked through their home, taking the learned path to his - no -  their bedroom, he realised that he had foolishly assumed the next logical step would be to consummate their marriage. The thought chewed at him until he finally placed her down in the room that it would, or wouldn't, happen.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of this chapter written out, but I want it to be perfect. I will be updating it when it is complete.


End file.
